superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pariah
Pariah was one of the greatest scientists from his version of Earth. He wanted to learn the secrets and origins of the Earth and would do anything to find them out. He was warned against doing so by his world's scientific council, but claimed that knowledge was more important than his world's legends. __TOC__ Background Information Pariah was one of the most gifted scientists to have ever lived on his version of Earth. He "created" a weather-control system and "conquered" all disease, virtually freeing his people from toil. When he discovered the origin of the ‘multiverse’, he set out to discover its origins. As he probed, he discovered the existence of the anti-matter universe and how its origin was also linked to the origin of the multiverse. Ignoring the warnings of his world’s science council, he continued his work in secret from his lab. He soon learned the he could see the origins of the universe from an 'anti-matter chamber' of his own creation. Unbeknownst to Pariah, as he peered back to the multiverse’s origin, he set off an antimatter wave. In his mindless hunger for knowledge, he had overlooked the fact that his ‘positive-matter’ (self) could not exist together with ‘anti-matter'. In so doing, he had set off a chain reaction which destroyed his Universe, while he remained safe in his anti-matter chamber. The explosion also awakened the Anti-Monitor from his nine billion year slumber and awakened him to the power found when the anti-matter universe expanded to fill the void left by the positive-matter universe. The Monitor was also awakened and began immediately to protect the multiverse and put an end to his brother’s conquest. As he scanned the multiverse with an energy globe he fashioned, the Monitor found Pariah floating in his netherversal chamber. He knew exactly what Pariah had done and how he could be used to save the multiverse.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October 1985). Pariah soon finds that he is helpless as he is transported to hundreds of worlds being forced to watch them be consumed by the anti-matter wave – weeks become months and then years.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #1 (April, 1985). On one noteworthy occasion, he finds himself transported to the parallel universe known as Earth-Three to not only witness the destruction of that universe but also witness the villainous Crime Syndicate (Ultraman, Owlman, Super-Woman, Power Ring, Johnny Quick) perform a rare demonstration of heroism to save their beleaguered planet. However, even their combined might cannot prevent their deaths at the antimatter wall.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #1 (April, 1985). On another noteworthy occasion, Pariah is transported to the parallel universe known as Earth-Six. He is immediately confronted by a royal superhero family, Lord Volt, Lady Quark, and Princess Fern. As he pleads with them to come with him, Princess Fern is consumed by the wave. Lord Volt attempts to save her and is also consumed. Lady Quark helplessly watches, while Pariah transports her safely away.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #4 (July, 1985). Then (in a Post-Crisis story, we see) Lady Quark, Pariah and the Flash (Barry Allen), who has since retired to the 30th century all arrive on Earth-D. Pariah explains to that earth’s heroes, the Justice Alliance of America that the red skies and aberrant weather are the first signs of the coming wave and that the wave erases anything it touches from existence. Unable to leave himself, the Flash (trapped by the anti-matter wave) convinces Pariah to go to Earth-One, to seek the Justice League’s help. Pariah agrees, already feeling a sense of penance. The Anti-Monitor sends his Shadow Demons to distract them. The heroes battle valiantly, but their powers are ineffective against the Shadows. As the Anti-Monitor watches, he decides that he has a use for Barry Allen and teleports the Flash to him. With no hope of saving their world the JAA tells the JLA members to return home to save their world. The League leaves through the portal, and Earth-D's remaining heroes choose to go down fighting.As revealed in the post-crisis story: Legends of the DC Universe: Crisis on Infinite Earths (February, 1999). As the Monitor tends to the second phase of his plan to stop his evil twin, Pariah emerges (from his adventure with the Flash on Earth-D) to find the Monitor expecting him. He reveals to Pariah that he knows of his sins and has been responsible for his survival. Pariah is amazed, not just at what he hears, but at the satellite itself. The Monitor continues, explaining that the parallel Earths of One and Two are next to be destroyed. He then tells Pariah not to harm her until all is explained. Confused, Pariah asks of whom he speaks, but before he could say anything more, Harbinger appears, obviously not in control of herself. She strikes the Monitor with a powerful blast that sends him hurtling down platforms until he finally lands dead. Pariah mourns aloud as he believes that with the death of the Monitor came the death of all hope.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #4 (July, 1985). As Pariah contemplates what the future holds, a view screen activates and a pre-recorded image of the Monitor addresses both he and Lyla. He tells them that upon his death, he was able to send out his life essence into the two earths and slow the vibrational frequency of the two earths, allowing the frequencies to sync. In so doing, he shunted them into a Netherverse of his own creation. Knowing Harbinger had been compromised, the Monitor set this up as a safeguard, but in his haste, time has been distorted. He concludes the message by telling Lyla that he loved her and bears her no ill will. At that point Alex Luthor Jr. makes his presence known and together the three decide to summon together a massive congregation of heroes to aid in the cause of preservation. It is not long before they have assembled a massive congregation of heroes from Earth-One and Earth-Two – against their will. Together the three explain the present situation, and that in order for things to correct themselves, the Multiverse must be folded back upon itself and become a single universe – the way it was intended, or else all worlds will be destroyed.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #5 (August, 1985). A short time after our heroes have departed on their receptive missions, the Anti-Monitor is able to damage the Monitor’s satellite badly enough that its destruction is imminent. At that exact moment, Pariah is transported elsewhere. He screams out because of the terror he knows he is about to face. As the Satillite begins to fill up fire Alex Luthor, Jr. (Earth-Three’s sole survivor), hooks himself to one of the machines, to draw Earths Four, S and X into the Monitor's netherverse. Harbinger however, knocks him unconscious to prevent his sacrifice knowing he has a greater destiny. She then flies toward the power-well at the center of the satellite and disappears into it, moments before the satellite blows apart.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #6 (September, 1985). Soon Pariah appears on a small asteroid that has both Alex Luthor Jr. and Lyla already deep in discussion. He laments over his plight and the multiverse asking Lyla if she was aware of the Monitor’s plan to save the multiverse. She did not know, but told Pariah that the Monitor believed he was important to the conclusion of the Crisis. She then said that she will provide a further explanation, but not to him alone. There are five earths that remain and representatives of six universes that need to know. She then asks him to transport them to earth where she will gather the representatives. Lyla gathers ‘Captain Marvel’ of Earth-S, Pariah gathers ‘Blue Beetle’ from Earth-Four and Alex Jr. collects [[Superman|‘Superman’ of Earth-One]] and [[Kal-L|‘Superman’ of Earth-Two]]. ‘Lady Quark’ from the now destroyed Earth-Six and ‘Uncle Sam’ from Earth-X are also on the guest list.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October, 1985). As they gather on Alex Jr’s asteroid Lyla explains to them the birth of the multiverse and the roots of the Crisis. She then explained to all present, Pariahs’s purpose. She explained how the Monitor found Pariah floating in the ‘netherversal chamber’ and knew how he could be used to save the remaining universes. Pariah had a unique gift. He could sense where evil would strike and believed he could follow Pariah to where the anti-matter waves were and stop them.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October, 1985). Pariah then leads the assembled heroes through the portal between Earth-One and the Anti-matter Universe that was opened by Alex Luthor, Jr. Soon they come upon the Anti-Monitor's floating stone fortress. As the battle ensues, the heroes destroy the fortress and apparently the Anti-Monitor too. Sadly Supergirl is killed during the battle.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October, 1985). For now, it appears that five remaining Earths are out of danger.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October, 1985). In time, a press conference is called and held at the United Nations Headquarters. Representatives from the various parallel dimensions address the assembly on what the press is calling the ‘Crisis on Infinite Earths’. Key note speakers include Pariah, Harbinger and young Alex Luthor. As Luthor explains that the Antimatter Universe that attacked our earths has seemingly disappeared, Pariah suddenly disappears, to the horror of those present. Alex Luthor and Lyla know this means the Crisis is not over.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #9 (December, 1985). Soon, the Spectre makes his presence known across the five partially merged Earths and speaks to all of the heroes and villains at once. He warns them that the Anti-Monitor is still alive and that he has retreated into the past, to the dawn of time itself, because this is where 'time can be changed'. He further explains that one group of ‘super-powered beings’ must travel to the beginning of time and the other half must go to Oa’s past, to the time of the mad-scientist Krona. The villains go to the past to stop Krona from viewing the origins of the universe – they fail. At the dawn of time, the heroes find the captured Pariah and face the awaiting Anti-Monitor. Fifty-strong channel all of their energy into him (their combined energies could decimate a solar system), but with the absorbed energy of all the universes he has consumed and the energy form his own anti-matter universe, he appears un-phased. Suddenly, the Spectre unleashes an explosion of energy, which appears to consume all reality.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #10 (January, 1986). The Big Bang happens again! Everyone awakens to changed reality and only those present at the ‘dawn of time’ remember the parallel earth’s.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #11 (February, 1986). As our heroes acclimate themselves to the new order, the skies over the earth become thunderous and red. As that exact moment, in the Titans Tower, Pariah suffers pain but doesn’t disappear and Alex Luthor, Jr. glows with the anti-matter effect. The earth is soon confronted by a huge image of the Anti-Monitor, welcoming them to his home, and to their deaths.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #11 (February, 1986). He then tells them that his Shadow Demons are ravaging the earth as he speaks.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #12 (March, 1986). Harbinger gathers several heroes including Alex Luthor and Pariah. As they assemble, Luthor begins to summon the antimatter within to pierce the barrier between dimensions. In the battle that follows, many heroes lose their lives – both on the New Earth against the Shadow Demons and in the Anti-matter Universe. They successfully kill the Anti-Monitor and return to the New Earth. Back on earth, Pariah along with Lady Quark and Lyla, set out to explore this New Earth together.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #12 (March, 1986). Powers and Abilities Super Powers * Immortality: It is believed that Pariah may be immortal, which is to say that he will not physically age beyond his current state. * Invulnerability: Almost totally invulnerable, except to forces outside the Multiverse (special conditions not withstanding). * Teleportation: Innately teleports to the focal point of vast danger or disaster. * Flight Abilities * Science ** Medical Science: Pariah eliminated every sickness in his world. * Gadgetry * Vast Intellect Weakness Unknown Appearances * Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October 1985) Flashback * Crisis on Infinite Earths, #1 (April 1985) * Crisis on Infinite Earths, #2 (May 1985) * Crisis on Infinite Earths, #3 (June 1985) * Crisis on Infinite Earths, #4 (July 1985) * Legends of the DCU: Crisis on Infinite Earths, #1 (February 1999) * Crisis on Infinite Earths, #5 (August 1985) * Crisis on Infinite Earths, #6 (September 1985) * Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October 1985) * Infinity, Inc., #22 (January, 1986) * Crisis on Infinite Earths, #9 (December 1985) * Crisis on Infinite Earths, #10 (January 1986) * Crisis on Infinite Earths, #11 (February 1986) * Crisis on Infinite Earths, #12 (March 1986) Notes * Pariah was created by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez. * He first appeared in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #1 (April, 1985). * This character existed before Crisis on Infinite Earths, but made his first appearance during it. * The numerical designation (Earth-?) of Pariah's home universe has never been revealed. Though fans often dubbed it "Earth-Omega" as it was the site of the "beginning of the end".Woodward, Jonathan. "Infinite Atlas: Minor Pre-Crisis Universes". * In Pariah's first Post-Crisis appearance in DC Comics Presents, #94 (June 1986), Lyla refers to him as 'Kell' and says to him that its time for him to come up with an earth surname. It is not clear if she gave him the name, or if he had it previously. * Post-Crisis also retconned his home universe as an alternate dimension rather than a parallel Earth."Pariah" in the DC Comics Encyclopedia. External Links *Kell Mossa (Pre-Crisis) at the DC Database *Pariah (DC Comics) at Wikipedia References